


What a Father Feels

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief mention of Minerva McGonagall, Devious Teddy Lupin, Draco is a good parent, Father's Day, Harry is a good husband, Harry is a good parent, Husbands in love, M/M, Twins Brothers James and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, Vacations, What feels like being a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "Oh, believe me, Draco was the person who made me make the most trips to the hospital wing," I reply to Teddy.Draco calms down and his body falls against mine and I just takes it. This is why we are married, to be with each other in our best and worst."If any kid ever tells you something as horrible as that, Teddy, I want you to tell me," Draco says seriously. "Tell them your father will hear about it."I chuckle and bend over the kitchen island.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day. 
> 
> Enjoy with sandwiches and juice.

"Love," I whisper against my husband's ear. "Wake up," I say again, exploring my husband's neck with my mouth.

My husband. Ten years of marriage and I feel like we don't have more than a couple of weeks of dating. Every time I see it butterflies flutter in my stomach. However, every time we have an argument I remember that this man is my husband and we can make everything work.

"Harry," I hear him moan softly, his voice tinted with sleep.

God, how I love my husband.

"Wake up," I whisper again, leaving a wet path in his earlobe. When his gray eyes rest on me, I feel my heart beat faster. "Hello," I say, still looking into his gray eyes.

Draco turns around and slaps softly me in the face. 

I chuckle. 

"It's still early," he says, as he turns back into a ball on the bed.

Without thinking twice I attack his neck with my lips and hear him moan obscenely. My cock is quite awake now, filling inside my pants.

"If you wake up now, we can make love before we have to go to Molly's," I place a kiss on his silvery head and that puts him on alert.

Draco Potter-Malfoy is the only man I know in the world who can be alert for such a thing.

"What time is it?" he asks me, opening his gray eyes completely.

"Half past six," I reply placing myself between his legs and bending down to kiss the full lips of my counterpart.

I feel Dray's lips open to let my tongue pass. His warm and accommodating mouth feels extremely good.

"Papa!" I hear the screams from the hallway and get off my husband before our children enter our room as if a dementor was chasing them. Still, Draco rests his head on my chest and his arm on my abdomen.

I feel like a burrito right now. My husband's body is cold as always, but his limbs are wrapped around me and I feel happy.

"Thank you Merlin that we were good enough to put on our pajamas on last night," he tells me, tracing unknown shapes on the fabric of my sweater.

"Dad!" James's scream dislodges me. James is not one for screaming.

“Daddy,” his giggle is joined by two more.

The door opens and my three children enter through it. Teddy has black hair like me, a pair of silver highlights like Draco's and another pair of chocolate brown, like Remus' hair.

From one moment to the next, our bed is invaded by little creatures of evil who try to leave us breathless and fill our faces with saliva and wet kisses.

Teddy sits between Draco and me and forces us to separate. Immediately, each twin sits on either side of Teddy. Draco kisses Teddy and James, and I'm in charge of making Scorpius laugh. That's the only thing we do for a couple of minutes.

"Now the presents," Teddy says seriously, a malevolent smile on his lips.

This is going to be completely humiliating and sweet at the same time. I know it.

A huge parchment appears in the air and unrolls and a magic photo is revealed in front of me.

"Sappy, sappy," Scorpius says between giggles.

"It's called love, Scorp," James says seriously.

"I love you, too, James," Scorpius replies. "But, I love Teddy more."

The teenager laughs at the twins' occurrences.

"I love you both because you are my baby brothers," and with that said, he proceeds to crush them against his body.

My eyes rise and rest on the wizarding photo.

In it, Draco and I are in the living room lounge sofa, I am on my back and Draco's atop of me, his blonde head under my chin. I am holding open a manila folder, proves that it is auror material; Draco with a small book. At one point Draco jerks his head up, his lips pouting, and my lips descend on his briefly. 

My husband's face is pure love and my heart swells with love.

"When did you three took that?" I ask the children.

"Christmas," Teddy begins to say to me.

"Before midnight," James follows.

"When we were supposed to sleep," adds Scorpius.

And I can't hide the laughter. Draco looks at them as if he wanted to scold them, for not sleeping at the established time, and at the same time hug them because they are the most precious treasure he has ever had in his life.

"Happy Father's Day," James says and immediately drops onto Draco's chest.

"Thank you my love," Draco whispers, and while it may sound completely normal to our children, I know Draco is about to shed a tear.

"The best gift in the world," I mumble, wrapping the photograph in a bubble of ecstasy. "This deserves a special place in the living room. What do you think, love? ” I ask Dray, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, the best there is," Draco responds and I know this will involve a couple of changes.

The children get out of bed with a smile so big that I'm afraid their faces will split in half.

"We have the best children in the world," Draco whispers to me, as he snuggles against my chest again. "I would not change them for nothing. I wouldn't trade us for anything. ”

I place a kiss on my husband's forehead and stand up.

"Pancakes?" I ask him, while I play with his hair.

"Molly said sandwiches," Draco replies.

"Sandwiches is, then." 

Draco shrugs off me as I think about everything that needs to be done today. However, this family has been around for many years and there is always a mutual agreement. I make my way to the kitchen smiling as I remember that I have a husband and three children whom I adore with life.

I amuse myself with sandwiches, waiting for one of our younger children to come down. However, the first to go down is Teddy. A smile is on his lips and I immediately see him reach out for a cucumber sandwich.

"Just don't tell Dad you had one," I say in a funny tone, starting a new sandwich. "Everything okay at school, buddy?"

Only Friday Teddy came home, ready to enjoy his summer vacation.

I see him scratch the back of his neck and shake his head from side to side.

"Maybe the headmistress will contact you," he says seriously, his cheeks turning pink.

"Why?" I ask him, abandoning what I'm doing to look at my oldest son.

"It could be I hexed a kid on the last day of school and it could be possible that Professor Flitwick was a witness," he tells me.

"And you hexed him because ...?" I ask in a serious tone.

Teddy is not one to cause troubles.

"Benjamin Bones could have made fun of the birthday cake the twins sent me for my birthday," he said, taking a bite out of his triangle.

"That was months ago," I tell him.

Teddy shrugs.

"Not because you have seen someone from the mafia sitting in a restaurant does not mean that it is the best time to arrest them," he tells me in a serious tone.

Got damn. I have to stop bringing work home.

"Also, Dad says that you always have to have a strategy. That understanding your opponent is always better than just doing something stupid,” Teddy tells me.

However, I know what Teddy is telling me is not the complete truth.

"What did the Bones boy say to you?" I ask, casting an ecstasy charm on the sandwiches. I see Draco entering the kitchen. I reach out and Draco immediately takes my extended hand, putting himself in the middle of the kitchen island.

"Did something bad happen, Teddy?" he asks, worry dancing in his gray eyes.

"I hexed a boy at school," Teddy answers honestly.

"Did someone saw you?" Draco asks him.

I stare at my husband. I really can't believe what he is saying.

"Professor Flitwick, perhaps," says Teddy.

"Teddy, what did Bones say to you?" I press again.

"That my birthday cake was horrible," he replies seriously.

"And ..." Draco presses, taking one of Teddy's hands.

“That I am an orphan and that I have no family. I am the Harry Potter's charity case,” ends Teddy. His eyes on the ground.

And I feel the windows of the house creak.

"Papa," the twins immediately run into the kitchen.

"Earthquake," says James, putting Scorpius under the kitchen table.

"No, it's not an earthquake, kids," I tell them, walking towards the twins, pulling Scorpius out from under the table. "Daddy's just ... upset," I say to the twins, placing Scorpius in the surface on the island, James climbing into a chair next to Teddy. "Love," I take Draco's hand in mine and pull him to me. Draco is trembling with rage. "Teddy, take your brothers to our room. Watch TV for a while, yes? It's still early to go to Molly's.”

Teddy nods, lowering Scorpius off the kitchen island and then taking both twins' hands in his.

Once the twins are out of the kitchen, I stand in front of my husband. Draco is a couple of inches smaller than me, so I lift his chin with my hand and force him to look at me.

"Love, you have to calm down. Your magic is out of control,” I say to Draco, squeezing his hand, trying to ground him.

"How dare he says that Teddy is an orphan," and it is a whisper charged with so much poison that it reminds me of the fnag of the basilisk, back at The Chamber of Secrets. "Teddy has a family, Harry. He is not our charity case, he is my nephew, your godson. He has a family, we are his family,” the glasses explode from one moment to the next, leaving a lot of crystals tears in the kitchen. "Teddy is my son, Harry. I changed his nappies when he was a baby, I was by his side when he took his first steps, when he said his first words. His first day of elementary school, we were with him, every event at school. Every night he couldn't sleep, we were the ones who were with him, letting him sleep in our bed. Who is that brat believe he is to say something like that to Teddy?”

I put a ward between us and the next room. I'm sure Draco would be able to tear our house down right now. I have never seen my husband this upset before, not when Lucius dies, not when his mother passed away. Not when they made them stay in Azkaban for six months.

"I know, my love," I say, letting my magic envelop him. "Teddy knows that. It's okay." I say again.

I gather Draco in my arms, his head resting on my chest. I can feel my shirt get wet, but Draco's magic no longer feels so hostile, ready to kill and maim.

"But what if he believes all those lies one day?" he asks me with his bright eyes. Tears shining in his clouded eyes.

"We will make sure that he always know he have a family, that we love him and that we always will." I say softly. I take my husband's face in my hands. “We just have to remind Teddy that we are his family. It doesn't matter what the world says, Draco. They are our children and our only duty is to love them and make them feel loved and safe.”

Draco nods and I wipes away the few tears that fell from his eyes with my thumb.

"I'll still have words with Minerva about this," he says seriously.

"Whatever you say, love," I lean in and kiss his lips.

"Is the earthquake over?" Scorpius asks, his silver head poking out of the kitchen arch.

"Yes, little one, the earthquake is over," I reply to our youngest son.

"Now I wonder, are you sure Dad hated you at school, Paps?" Teddy asks me, sitting down in a chair, his lips smiling maliciously. "Surely with all the magic he let out just now, he would have put you in the infirmary more often."

A loud laugh escapes my lips.

"Oh, believe me, Draco was the person who made me make the most trips to the hospital wing," I reply to Teddy.

Draco calms down and his body falls against mine and I just takes it. This is why we are married, to be with each other in our best and worst.

"If any kid ever tells you something as horrible as that, Teddy, I want you to tell me," Draco says seriously. "Tell them your father will hear about it."

I chuckle and bend over the kitchen island.

"Draco," I rebuke him, though it doesn't sound like a scolding.

"What?" he tells me in a serious tone. "That's what he has parents for."

And I see Draco turn around and head towards the Muggle fridge in the house.

"I love you too, Dad," Teddy replies his hair, acquiring an extra blond strand of hair. 

I smile looking at Teddy, his eyes changing to green and then, to the deep brown that were Remus'.


	2. The First Toothache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' fir tooth ache and his Daddies are there to make him feel better, alongside with his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy lately, preparing concerts and tests and homework. But I am here again with this new chapter, even if I never planned for this to be more then a one-shot. But, I wanted to convey all my feelings, so... Here it is. 
> 
> Stay safe guys. I love you all lots. 
> 
> Enjoy with hot chocolate and cookies.

I cling to Draco's back, as I watch him finish putting strawberry jelly on the children's toast and I'm happy. I leave a kiss on the nape of his neck and flushes him against myself.

"In a good mood this morning, Potter?" he asks in a jovial tone.

Still smiling, I detach myself from my husband and help him finish preparing breakfast for the three little gluttons who must be finishing dressing by now.

"A lot," I reply. "Not entirely happy, though," I reply, swallowing a sad sigh.

Draco raises an elegant eyebrow at me and I look down at the ground. I really don't like interfering with my husband's career, but every time he's in a completely muggle place it makes it a little difficult for us to communicate magically and although Draco handles Muggle technology pretty well, the magic of the ministry makes their appliances malfunction completely.

"The last time you were in a Muggle emergency I didn't see you in almost fifteen days," I whisper, turning around and walking to the stove to start serving tea.

"Harry," Draco's long fingers wrap around my wrist and I stop immediately. "It'll just be a conference," he says, and he pull me towards him. His arms wrap around my waist and I close my eyes. "I promise I will be back tonight. Before midnight, but after the children's bedtime,” he tells me and leaves or kisses my hundred.

"Pinky swear?" I ask him, turning me in his arms and lowering my gaze until our eyes connect.

"Pinky swears I will meet you tonight," he says, raising his hand and showing me his pinky. I intertwine our fingers and immediately feel better. "Happy Auror-day, auror Potter."

I smile sideways and wave my hand so five cups begin to settle on the table, the kettle floating behind them.

"Daddy!" Scorpius's scream echoes in the house.

"He got your lungs," I say to Draco in a whisper. "You scream that loud whenever we are having sex," I start walking to the table with napkins in hand and look at Draco over my shoulder. A strong blush adorning his cheeks.

"That's not true, Potter," he says sulkily.

However, I see him move towards the dining room with two plates of toast and jelly in hand, while three others float behind him. For a moment, I am enraptured looking at my husband's body and ...

"Ewk," Teddy's voice brings me back to reality. "Don't look at him like that when the twins and I are close," Teddy tells me, and I immediately turn my neck to see my three troublemakers sitting at the table, Teddy's hands over each twin's eyes.

I laugh at the kid's antiques and finish making my way to my family. I am so happy that Teddy is home that I can't stop smiling.

"How was Papa looking at Daddy?" Scorpius asks curiously.

He's as nosy as Hermione and Draco, and that makes me laugh softly.

"Yeah Dad," Teddy follows in that smug tone that only means one thing: problems. "How would you describe the way Paps looks at you?" 

I am starting to think Draco's smugness is not a Malfoy trait, but a Black one, because Teddy is a Black and he is as smug as Draco was when we were at Hogwarts. 

Draco blushes and looks at me with tight lips.

"With love," James replies seriously.

I turn to see my son and his serious face reminds me of an adult. 

"Says who?" Scorpius asks him.

I roll my eyes.

"My grandmother Molly," James replies in the same serious, almost emotionless, tone that is so uncharacteristic of him. While James is quiet and reserved, offending others is never something he's been good at. "Daddy," he calls Draco and his little face immediately contorts to annoyance. Draco's attention falls immediately on our son. "My mouth hurts."

Draco smiles at him and stands up. I see him make a space between James and the table, his gray eyes soft with affection.

"Can you open your mouth for a moment, darling?" Draco asks him and immediately James opens it and I see the grimace of pain on his features.

My heart hurts inside my chest at the pain my kid is feeling. I let my magic wander around until I feel it brushing softly against James' and Draco's. Draco looks up to me and I know, I am so concerned that my feelings are pouring down our bond. 

I try to breathe and keep my emotions under control. 

"Lumos," Draco's wand emits a slight pearl light and takes a brief look. “Subvision,” and suddenly, tiny spots of light appear on James 'little face, to separate from the skin after a few seconds and create an exact replica of James' face.

Draco manipulates the image with his wand and suddenly I see it.

"What is that?" Draco asks with amusement.

"A tooth!" Scorpius yells next to Teddy, practically falling onto the Metamorphmagus' lap.

"Your first permanent molar," Draco tells him and then, press James against his chest. 

"Congratulations Jamie," Teddy fondly tousling his black hair. "You are no longer a baby," he says seriously.

James smiles and immediately decides against the smile, separating himself completely from Draco's body. "Hurts, Daddy." 

"I know, my love," he answers him softly. 

"Wait a minute, champ," I make my way to the kitchen and rummage in the potions cabinet for a children's potion. "Which of all?" I yell from the kitchen, not knowing which of all the vials is appropriate.

"The one that is burnt pink," I hear him say. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath, this is my husband, I love him even if he knows every color there it is in the world. "Pink, like Tonks' hair," I hear him say loud and clear. I let the air escape, now everything makes sense. I take the potion and make my way to the dining room.

James has his first toothache today and I am so proud, I still remember Teddy's. He was a tiny beautiful child and when he got his first toddler toothache Draco had stopped from killing him with numbing pain potion for kids, because: "We cannot take all his pain away, Harry. We can kill him if give him a dosage every time he complains his mouth hurts. You can gave him ice-cream every day, but medication is not a sweet, love. And we can potentially harm him with an overdose." 

Those were the worst month I had to survive, with Teddy complaining every other day about his mouth hurting. So I will cut my work short with the aurors to spend my evenings with him and Draco. My husband in the sofa, reading books about healing magic and muggle medicine, and me cuddling with Teddy while watching the best Disney stuff I can find back there. Teddy's little feet in Draco's lap and his face in mine, his eyes gleaming whenever Pumbaa and Timon entered the screen. 

When did the time go so fast? Just yesterday, Teddy was a little bag of joy, asking to fly every Sunday morning. Just yesterday the twin were little bundles of joy blurting out unintelligible words and needing a diaper change every three hours.

I pass the potion to Draco and immediately, I see him measure the amount in a teaspoon.

James swallows and immediately makes a face of disgust. I laugh at the face of my son's doing, it's similar to the one Draco does every time someone serves him coffee.

"Better?" I ask James, who is drinking his tea in a hurry.

"Better," he says breathlessly after a few seconds.

Draco smiles and sits in his usual position, at my right hand, while Scorpius is next to him, followed by Teddy and James, Scorpius is in front of me.

"Do you still want to go celebrate Auror Day with me, James?" I ask him, giving him the option to choose. "Or if you're feeling really bad, I can leave you with Grandma Molly and then we can have ice cream in the afternoon."

However, James quickly shakes his head. His black hair moving at the same time as his little head.

"Never!" he says fiercely.

I smirk at Draco, watching the children begin to devour their breakfasts. Toast, scrambled eggs, half an apple for each one, and giant cups of tea that remind me of Professor Sprout's mandrake pots.

"Gryffindor," I whisper to Draco, just inches from his lips. My fork, placing scrambled eggs on my toast and giving him an emphatic bite, just to prove my point that James will be a Gryffindor.

"Ha," he says to me and crosses his arms. "You can keep dreaming, Potter," and leans back.

I turn my attention back to the children and see them smile as they finish inhaling their breakfasts.

"If you're done, go put on shoes to accompany Papa to the ministry," and immediately there is chaos, the sound of chairs against the floor, and hasty steps on the stairs. "And clean your teeth before coming down!" 

"So, James' first toothache," I whisper out of nowhere. However, Draco's hand rests on mine. His wedding ring shining in the sunlight streaming through the window. "They grow too fast," I say to Draco, looking him in the eye.

"And that's the nice thing about having kids, Potter. The array of love they make erupt inside your chest whenever they are going forward. It's the best part about having kids," a soft smile is playing over Draco's red lips and I lean in to capture them between mine before the kids return to the kitchen. A small, slow kiss, so full of love.

Draco backs away from me and his eyes shine like stars.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"And I to love you, too," he says quietly. "With everything I have. With all what I am. ”

My heart swells with joy. However, the sound of feet on the floor makes me back away from my husband. My hand on Draco's, our fingers intertwined.

The three of them stand side by side at the entrance of the dining room.

"Coats?" Draco asks seriously, looking the children up and down.

All of us, present, turn to see the older blond with question marks on his head. 

Is July.

"It's summer, love," I whisper.

Draco's head turns so fast I fear he will break his neck, his eyes narrowed and glowing with a warning.

“We live in London, it is hot one hour and the next it is already raining, so they must wear something to protect them from the cold. Especially with that new tooth that is coming out, James,” he says to the three in a serious tone. "The same goes for you, Potter."

I nod and conjure one of my Weasley jumpers and shrunk it.

"Satisfied?" I ask him fondly.

"Keep it up and I'll leave you sexless for the rest of the week," he says softly and gets up from the table. Plates, cups and cutlery floating behind him.

"And Daddy?" James' voice is present a few seconds later. His small hand extending his Weasley jumper from last Christmas.

"Kitchen," I answer him. "Does your tooth hurt a lot, James?" I ask him, my green gaze holding his gray one.

James gently denies.

"I feel good, Papa,” he says seriously, and I can see in his gray eyes that he is telling me the truth. I open my arms and James throws himself at me.

"I love you, you know?" I ask him, while I leave a kiss on his head.

"With all your heart," James replies. "I love you too, Papa."

I nod, holding him closer to my chest.

“You are growing very fast. Your brothers too,” I say in almost a whisper.

"That makes you sad, Papa?" he asks me, raising his gray eyes.

"No, darling," I say honestly. "Watching you three grow makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world."

James let his head fall against my chest and I start to tickle him. James' laughter echoes throughout the house. I lift my eyes and see Draco in the arch that connects the dining room to the kitchen.

James stirs in my arms and I let him go.

"Tell your brothers to come down so they can say goodbye to Daddy, yes?" and I see James start walking towards the stairs. I stand up and walk to Draco, taking him in my arms and leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"Why?" he asks me, a curious look on his face.

"For making me the happiest man on earth."

Draco let his head rest on my shoulder, and I inhaled his scent deeply, feeling warm and loved.

"Ready!" Teddy's voice echoes in the dining room and within seconds, I am surrounded by little hands and childish hugs.

"Bye, Daddy, I love you,” Scorpius says with a playful smile on his lips. "Don't stay with the Mog-les." He says in a serious tone, his green eyes shining brightly.

Draco squats down and the twins leave a kiss on their cheeks. Once he stands up, it's Teddy who clings to his chest.

"I love you, too, Pup," he says softly, letting Teddy go.

"Don't stay with the Mog-les," Teddy repeats, his hair changing to a platinum blond hair with neon blue streaks. His eyes a combination between green and the deep-honey brown that were Remus'.

Draco nods, and I feel the twins' little hands pulling me toward the fireplace.

"I love you," I say in a whisper, and leave a kiss on his forehead before playing along with the twins.

"Me too," heard Draco's voice, followed by a small chuckle. "Stay away from troubles."

I smile listening to Draco's word. What a bizarre idea, the one he has.


End file.
